


A Darker Version  of the Bubble Ball Scene

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Heyyyyyyy here is my dark take on the bubble ball scene in Labyrinth. Rated MA for darkness. Songfic. Inspired by Angel Eyes by New Years Day ft. Chris Motionless from Motionless in White.





	A Darker Version  of the Bubble Ball Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> If you are disturbed by dark material please do not read this fic. I don't appreciate flames or reports. Just Saying.....

Disclaimer : I do not own labyrinth or it's characters.

Sarah wandered into the bubble ball Jareth had created for her. All the guests were dressed darkly. The female fae were wearing gothic Victorian style dresses with their mysterious masks and the male fae were wearing dark suits with black old fashioned bow ties. Sarah herself was dressed in a similar gothic gown though it was less revealing, her chocolate brown hair was now changed into jet black with red highlights peeking out, she had black lipstick and dark liner. She wore a choker and stiletto heels. 

Sarah wandered around the ball looking for Jareth. He was frightening, dominant and wanted her baby brother. She knew she should be scared but somehow she felt like she couldn't resist looking for him almost as if possessed. A song came on that was leaning toward the heavier and darker sounding genre of rock. Almost gothic sounding. Sarah sang:

There's something about you,  
I can not explain  
I just want to know you,  
I just want to know your name  
It's not what you said,  
Not the way you said it  
I'm under your spell and I don't regret it

Sarah walked through the bubble searching for him frantically. Meanwhile she saw a male fae look at her like he wanted to take her. The violent and sexual way. Sarah backed away and almost bumped into a female who looked her over scoffing. 

Sarah sang at the top of her lungs: 

Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes.

(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)  
Jareth stepped out of the shadows singing wearing a black sparkling waist coat, a grey poets shirt, black tight pants with his signature bulge sticking out and his boots. 

Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside

(More than paralyzed, Oh its the chase you like)

He suddenly vanished. Sarah looked for him desperately and saw him with a female fae giving him a lap dance. 

Sarah continued singing looking at Jareth. 

There's a darkness,  
I can feel it in your touch  
I should get away,  
I want you way too much

Take my breath,  
Baby reach inside my chest,  
You can have whatever's left,  
Cause baby I'm possessed. 

Jareth started looking curiously in Sarah's direction. 

Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes

Sarah sang once again.

(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)

Jareth had an aroused hungry look to his mismatched eyes. 

Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside

(More than paralyzed, Oh its the chase you like) he responded to Sarah walking toward her. 

Jareth picked up Sarah and she straddled him. He hurriedly carried her to another room singing in a Chris Motionless sounding voice. 

I don't care how many times it takes to get through to you,  
This is a force that not even God can stop,  
You're fucking mine

It was a bedroom with blood red walls, black curtains and a king size bed with black petals scattered over it. Jareth threw Sarah on the bed and stripped her bare. Then he took out his giant dick and drove it into her mercilessly. All the while Sarah sang: 

You have this power over me  
And there's no way to fight it  
I cant help but gravitate towards you,  
This is a force I can't defeat

Take my breath,  
Baby reach inside my chest,

Jareth finally hit the breaking point and Sarah orgasmed and cried out: 

Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes

(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)

He cried out spraying his seed into her.   
Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside

Sarah suddenly coughed up blood and after choking out that last line she went limp and lifeless. 

(More than paralyzed, Watch out the devil's inside) 

Jareth whispered with tears in his eyes feeling guilty for what he just did and the bubble popped. After falling to the ground he dug a hole, laid Sarah gently and buried her.


End file.
